Nima
by stefania134
Summary: Set after Zuko leaves Iroh during season 2. He stumbles into a small Earth village and meets a girl...they're more alike than you would think. Zuko/OC One-shot for now.


**_This is my first EVER fan fic. This is set during season 2 when Zuko leaves Iroh. Please don't flame. I appreciate constructive criticism though. Zuko may seem OOC during some parts but…I don't know he just does. This is a one-shot at the moment but if enough people request it, it can turn into an actual story. Oh and Nima is pronounced like Neema._**

**_Disclaimer: …I don't own Avatar...  
_**

_--_

It had been a week since he had left his Uncle. Zuko was walking around this new village to try and clear his head.

"Oomph. Hey watch where you're going!!" The former Fire Prince yelled at the girl who had just bumped into him.

"Oh sorry. I'm really really sorry. I'm a major klutz." The girl gave him a sheepish grin and let out a cute little giggle that made Zuko grin slightly. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him quizzically. "Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you around."

"Yes. I'm just passing through. I'm a traveler." Zuko explained, looking over the girl. She looked about 15. Nearly as tall as he was. Black hair. Green/hazel eyes and tan skin. She wasn't like the women from the Fire Nation. She had flaws. But cute flaws. Her face wasn't completely smooth. She had a few freckles on her jaw. Her body seemed to still be maturing. But…she was pretty.

"Oh. Well you seem interesting and I would love to get to know you. I love talking to all the travelers that pass through." She tried to look him in the eyes but his eyes remained on the earth.

"That can be dangerous sometimes." Zuko scowled.

"Yeah I know. But…it's fun." The girl giggled again. Zuko looked at her as if she were crazy. "So what's your name?"

"Uh…Lee." Zuko said quickly. This resorted in another giggle.

"My name's Nima." She smiled at him. Zuko was somewhat confused that she didn't even look at his scar. She kept her green/hazel eyes locked on his golden ones. "How long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well it's nearly sunset. You should check into the inn. It's really nice. Very…cozy." Nima persisted.

"I don't have very much money." Zuko looked down again.

"That's ok. It's not very expensive and I know the owners." Nima grabbed his pale hand with her tan one and led him towards a large brown building. "So…broad swords. So are you not a bender?"

"No." Zuko stated flatly. "Are you a bender?" Nima lowered her head and a frown crossed her plump pink lips. Zuko raised a brow. He gasped as she yanked him into the inn.

"Lee, this is my mom's inn." Nima smiled widely at him and led him to the front desk where a small brunette middle-aged woman sat, reading a scroll. "Hi mom!!"

"Hello Nima." The older woman sighed. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Lee. He's a traveler. I…bumped into him in town. Literally." Nima giggled her adorable giggle. The corners of Zuko's lips curled upwards. He really liked when she giggled. "He needs a place to stay Mom. Can he stay here?"

"Of course. For one night the cost is 5 copper pieces." The woman said, looking at Zuko. She wasn't like her daughter. Her gaze was locked with his scar. "That includes breakfast." Zuko threw 5 copper pieces on the desk. The woman smiled. "Nima, show our guest to room 3."

"Yes mother." Nima bowed her head slightly. She grabbed Zuko's hand and led him towards the stairs. "You're getting the best room in the inn."

"Thank you." Zuko mumbled.

"Um…so…where are you from?" Nima asked quietly.

"Lots of places." Zuko mumbled.

"Oh. I wish I could travel. I've lived here all my life." Nima lowered her head a little. "But it's not like we can just up and leave. This inn has been in my family for generations. But…with my father fighting in the war it's somewhat hard to keep."

"I'm sorry about your father."

"Thanks. So what about you? You can't be older than 17. You couldn't have been traveling alone for long."

"I'm 16. I was with my uncle. But I decided that it was time I found my own way." Zuko explained.

"I wish I could do that. But my mother needs me here." Nima sighed. They were outside room 3. Nima pulled out a key and opened the door. "Well Lee, here's your room."

"It's very nice." Zuko complimented.

"So would you like to simply rest or…would you like to take a walk with me?" Nima asked hopefully. Zuko thought for a minute. Normally he would dismiss this girl but…she intrigued him.

"I guess…we could go for a walk." Zuko said.

"Yay!!" Nima got as excited as a child on their birthday. Zuko raised a brow at the girl. "Oh sorry. I just get excited when I meet new people my age. There aren't many other teenagers in this town."

"Oh." Zuko assured her. She once again snatched his pale hand and dragged him down the stairs and out the door. Her mother smirking at her daughter as she watched. When they were outside she released him.

"So where are we going?" Zuko asked.

"Well…there aren't many places to go. Oh I know!!" She shouted and started running in the direction of a huge field. Zuko shrugged and followed.

"What are we doing in an empty field?" He asked.

"I love coming out here." Nima said as she laid in the field on her back. Zuko sat next to her.

"Ok…so…earlier…you didn't answer my question. Are you a bender or not?" Zuko inquired. He noticed the large frown that showed on her face.

"Well…if I tell you…do you promise not to tell anyone?" She asked, sitting up. He nodded. She faced him and held out her palm. A flame appeared. Zuko's eyes widened.

"Y-you're a firebender?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Yes." Nima extinguished the flame and hung her head in shame.

"Well…" Zuko held out his palm and a flame appeared. "So am I." Nima's eyes widened also.

"Can you teach me?" Nima asked shyly.

"How to firebend?" Zuko asked, confused.

"Yes. I never had anyone to teach me. That's pretty much all I can do." Nima explained.

"You're parents aren't firebenders?" Zuko asked.

"Well my mother said that my real father was. The father I said was fighting in the war is…my…stepfather I guess." Nima explained.

"What do you mean?" Zuko inquired.

"Well…one day Fire Nation soldiers came to my village. The men, earthbenders, fought them off. But one firebender disguised himself as an earth kingdom traveler and came to the inn. My mother was the only one there since her husband was fighting off the soldiers." Nima paused and took a breath. "He grabbed my mother and forced her into bed with him. She didn't want to lose her honor and she was a very proud woman so she told no one. A few days later after the Fire soldiers were driven away, the men went to fight in the war. And my mother was pregnant, of course everyone assumed it was her husband's…and so did my mother. But one day when I was young, smoke poured from my body and my hands caught fire. She of course panicked but then she assumed that I was the rapist's child. I was a firebender. She told me that I could never tell anyone. And I didn't. Except you. After that day…she looked at me with so many emotions in her eyes. Love, compassion, sorrow, disgust, pity, and…hate." By the time Nima was finished the tears were streaming down her face like rivers.

"I'm…I'm really sorry." Zuko looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"I hate pity." An informed him and wiped away the tears and put on a small grin.

"So do I." Zuko agreed.

"Well I told you my life story. Tell me yours, Zuko." Nima gave him a sly smile.

"H-how did you know?!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I'm not stupid." Nima said. "But…that's all I know. And that's simply from a wanted poster that I found. Do you…mind…telling me what happened?" Zuko took a deep sigh and explained his entire life from his father, sister, mother, uncle, and the avatar to this girl that he had known a total of one hour. When he was finished they sat in silence for a few moments. His eyes widened when she suddenly hugged him. When she released him she gave him a smile that was surprisingly not of pity.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked slowly.

"No." He stated, still shocked that she had embraced him.

"I know that my opinion probably doesn't matter but…I think that you're scar makes you look really handsom…" Nima blushed slightly. Heat rose to Zuko's cheeks and turned his pale skin a light shade of pink.

"Thank you." He choked out. She giggled again. Oh how he loved her giggle.

"I know that I'm probably not much to look at. I'm nothing compared to my 2 older sisters. They're already married. Both moved to Ba Sing Se with their husbands." Nima sighed.

"Well…you're…you're…pretty." Zuko muttered.

"You're not a good liar." Nima grinned.

"No I'm just not good with women." Zuko admitted. This resulted in another adorable giggle which made Zuko smile. An actual smile. "You have such a cute laugh." Zuko's eyes widened when he realized what he had said.

"Thank you." She giggled again. She looked at the setting sun and then back at Zuko. She bit her pink lip and leaned against him slightly. He stiffened at her touch and she began to move away. "Sorry."

"No it's ok. I've just never really been close to a girl…" Zuko muttered. She smiled and leaned on him again, her head on his shoulder. After a minute or two he relaxed. She noticed he raised his arm a little but then dropped it again quickly.

"You can put your arm around me if you want." Nima offered. She smirked up at him and he slowly rested his arm around her waist. "I feel like I've known you forever." She whispered.

"Yeah. Same here." Zuko said, laying back with Nima still firmly in his grasp. She shifted and laid her head on his chest and her arm across his muscled stomach.

"I like you Zuko." Nima raised her head so her face was merely a few centimeters from his. His scent of spice and fire filled her senses.

"I-I l-like you too Nima." Zuko stuttered. She giggled and gazed into his honey golden eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments until her lips met his. He surprised himself when he lifted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. His tongue brushed against her lips, seeking access, she granted it. They probed each other's mouths with their tongues for a few moments. She let out a small moan. After a few more moments the need to breathe overcame them. They pulled away from each other. Nima was grinning as she looked down at him. Zuko had the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Can I tell you another secret?" Nima whispered. He nodded his head a little. "That was my first kiss."

"Mine too." Zuko muttered.

"Well I thought the prince of the Fire Nation would've had plenty of girls all over him." Nima giggled. "You probably had fan girls stalking you."

"Um…sure. Ok." Zuko mumbled.

"You have to leave soon don't you?" Nima whispered in a sad tone. Zuko nodded his head. He didn't want to leave. But…he had to capture the avatar before Azula and regain his honor. He couldn't let some little peasant girl get in the way. He began sitting up she shoved him back on the ground. He looked up at her questioningly. "Why did you let me get close to you?" Nima demanded.

"I don't know." Zuko stated, getting a hard look in his eyes.

"I really like you Zuko. And didn't you say you left your uncle so you could find your own way? Why don't you just stay here?" She practically begged.

"I have to capture the avatar and regain my honor." Zuko explained again in a calm voice.

"If you capture the avatar then…there will be no hope left in the world." Nima looked down at him with sadness in her amethyst eyes.

"I need to regain my honor. And my throne." Zuko tried to sit up again but Nima pushed him down again.

"Is that all you care about? Your damn throne? Do you not care that people are dying because of this war? That children are becoming orphans? That girls and women are being kidnapped and raped? Or kept as concubines?" Nima asked, with emotion showing clearly in her voice.

"Who cares about a bunch of peasants?" Zuko averted his eyes to the grass beside his head. Nima looked down at him incredulously.

"You selfish, pompous, spoiled, royal ass!!" Nima began yelling. "I can NOT believe I liked you!!" At this Zuko threw her off of him and got to his feet.

"You think you know everything?! You don't have to worry about your honor!! You're nothing but a stupid little bastard!!" Zuko raised his voice but wasn't quite yelling. Nima stood and faced him.

"And the reason I'm a bastard is because of this damn war." Nima said, her eyes cold and hard.

"Don't blame the Fire Nation because your mother couldn't keep her legs closed." Zuko hissed. The next moment he had a red welt on his left cheek.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that you jerk!!" Nima spat.

"I'll talk to and about peasants anyway I like."

"In case you haven't noticed, you are a peasant. Your father banished you. He scarred you, banished you, and sent you on a goose chase to find the avatar before he came back to the world. There are wanted posters everywhere for your arrest. You think that if you capture the avatar your father will love you. Your father is a heartless man who deserves everything the avatar is going to do to him." Nima hissed.

"Tell your mother to keep the money. I'm leaving." Zuko began walking towards the stable he left his ostrich horse at. Nima watched him go, tears welling up in her eyes.

She watched him ride by towards the gates of the village. In a few moments he was out of sight.

--

**_I know it seemed that they kissed pretty fast but if you remember, he and Jin kissed after their first date. Normally, I'm a major Zutara and Jetara fan but I thought Zuko and my OC would be a nice match. Constructive critism would be ok. Please don't flame. Review and tell me if this should be a one-shot or if I should continue this._**


End file.
